Tales from the Cell
by Bean3
Summary: How had she married this man? How had she born his child? How could she have fallen in love with this...monster, Draco Malfoy. (Fwee.)
1. Chapter One

Tales from the Cell  
  
A/n: Uhm..yeah. Let's see how this goes..  
  
  
  
She hated it here. This dark, soulless building. It was gray and the walls dripped with slime and mildew. The stench was horrible. But the noises. The wailing. The howling. The screaming. The weeping. Why did she come anymore? What did he mean to her now? Why did she still visit?  
  
Ginny Weasley, age 29, was in Azkaban. Not as a prisoner. As a visitor. Her husband was a prisoner.every month she would do the same thing to get to him. Check in with the guard, walk past the dementors. Down the line of the wailing men and woman. Towards the cell of her husband.  
  
This visit would be her last. She needed him to sign the divorce papers. Was he sane enough? Could he write? Her thoughts were swept away when she spotted him. Sitting there in the corner of the cell. How could she have fallen in love with this monster? How had they bared children? How had she allowed herself to marry a deatheater.Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny forced a smile, nodding to the drooling woman to the right of Draco's cell. As Ginny got closer Draco looked up. His steely, cold eyes seemed to bore into Ginny's warm brown ones. Then he looked down as if he hadn't noticed her. Ginny winced and took a seat on a bench in front of the cell she had come to know so well. There were two stone benches attached to the sides, a sink, and a very old, dirty toilet. Draco had gone from the best of housing, to the absolute worst. Ginny surveyed the cell as she dug in her purse for the papers and a pen.  
  
"Draco.I really need you to sign these." Nothing.  
  
"Draco.look, it's over. We both know that. Sign the papers..for me. For Isabelle." Draco's head shot up. Something not so cold flickered in his gaze. He scooted closer to the bars.  
  
"Isabelle.is my baby ok? Does she need her daddy Ginny? Will this paper make her feel better? Ginny! Why can't I see her Ginny?" To see tear fill this grown man's eyes was horrible for Ginny. He had been so.sturdy. Handsome. Now he was reduced to these tears.  
  
"Draco, she doesn't understand. She's six years old! She doesn't understand that her father killed someone." Ginny winced. Those were the wrong words. Draco backed up, shaking his head, mumbling.  
  
"No, Ginny. I had to. They made me! They said they would kill you. I couldn't let them, Ginny. I love you.."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Coming..OH! Harry! Come on in, hurry now." Hermione beamed as Harry entered the flat she shared with Ronald Weasley. The trio lived close to each other, but Ron and Hermione had.moved a bit closer.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How's Ron?....Ginny?" Harry stopped smiling as Hermione looked down. "She's there again, isn't she? Seeing him? Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"She's in love, Harry Potter. She married him. They have a child! Please don't tell me you still carry this.grudge! He was good to her. He was a wonderful father," Hermione sighed, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, he was also a great Death Eater. I tried him, convicted him. He may have been a normal ol' Joe for awhile, but he went back, like we warned. Ginny know that, and yet she goes back."  
  
"Oh Harry. She's having him sign the divorce papers today. All she needs is more." She quickly stopped as Ron walked up behind her, grabbing her shoulders gently and smiling at Harry.  
  
"Harry! Are you ready? Two days!" Ron chuckled. Harry knew how he was feeling. He was elated at the event about to occur, but there was hurt, anger, and jealousy battling the happening inside. His little sister had turned in his mind. She had pretty much become a Death Eater when she said 'I do.' Did Ron still love her? Of course. He talked to her. He listened to her, gave her a shoulder to hide on. But he could not get over the fact that his sister had fallen in love with the ultimate enemy.  
  
  
  
A/n: Woo. XD First chapter.nothing much. ( Good enough I say. The next ones WILL BE LONGER!! I promise. This is just the first chapter.see how everyone likes it kinda thing. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!! XD Luv ya. -Bean 


	2. Chapter Two

Tales from the Cell  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/n: Wow, great response for the first chapter. +happy+ :D Lol, anyways, the last chapter was short and there were a few typos. I'm going to fix that this time _ Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Also, sorry for the delay. Strep throat does that._  
  
  
  
"Draco...don't do this again. You've been in here for five months. You're hallucinating. Just sign the papers and let's get it over with." Ginny looked away, unable to hold the tears.  
  
"Just hear me out. Luc-"  
  
"No! Draco! Sign the papers so I can get out of this infernal place!" Ginny's eyes were filled with sadness and rage.  
  
"But...I......" Draco stopped. He stared at the pen and the papers for a long time.  
  
He gently took the pen from Ginny's trembling hand. Ginny winced as his cold flesh touched her own. He had been so warm. So loving.  
  
His signature was sloppy, but it would do.  
  
"I love you. I love her...Tell her I love her," Draco looked away, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Ginny wanted so badly to reach out. She wanted so badly to cry with him. To hold him and feel his warmth. But his warmth was gone. He was a murderer. She quickly collected the papers and stormed away, never looking back.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Mommy! You're home!" A small, strawberry blonde headed girl ran up the door as Ginny stepped in.  
  
Ginny held her daughter in her arms, hurriedly wiping away the tears. She finally pulled Isabelle away, looking into her eyes that mirrored her own.  
  
"Oh, Isa. We're going to be ok now. We're going to be ok, alright, Isa- baby?" Ginny held back tears as her daughter lifted her hands to Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"We've always been ok, mommy," the little girl smiled and ran to get her pictures from the kitchen. Ginny sighed and straightened herself, smiling at the woman who ran the "Little Witches Academy." When Isabelle returned, Ginny took her hand and together they walked home.  
  
*  
  
As Ginny prepared dinner, simple spaghetti, a face popped up in her fire place.  
  
"Hey Ginny...How ya' been?" The strikingly handsome face of Harry Potter stuck out of the flames.  
  
Ginny tried to ignore him. She stirred the spaghetti, rougher then normal.  
  
"Ginny, come on. It's been sixth months. You have to talk to me," Harry chuckled. Big mistake.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you enter my home and act like everything is alright, Harry? You ruined my life. You ruined Isabelle's. You ruined Draco's...." Ginny turned, her wand pointed towards the image of Harry.  
  
"Oh, Draco, the Deatheater." Harry shook his head, his emerald eyes closing.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me again," and with that, Ginny doused the flames, and the image of Harry.  
  
Leaving the stove on "auto", Ginny slumped into a chair, burying her face in her hands.  
  
*  
  
She hadn't always loved Draco as much as she did now. Sure, she and her buddies, a year younger, had swooned over his handsome features. But she had never loved him.  
  
Until that one day, when she had gotten detention for staying out at Hogsmead too late. Snape had found her and sentenced her to detention the very next night, scrubbing floors with no magical help.  
  
After an hour of scraping slime from the walls of the dungeons, Ginny had started to hear things. Shouts, stomps, slamming. Finally, the figures of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy emerged through the doorway.  
  
"You, Mr. Malfoy, can help Ms. Weasley here with the sludge. Have fun." With that, Snape turned and slammed the door.  
  
Draco stood, speechless. He finally turned to Ginny, frowning. His arms crossed and he leaned against the wall, looking away from her.  
  
"Get cleaning, Weasley."  
  
Ginny said nothing. Draco snorted and turned throwing his hands up.  
  
"Fine, get us both in trouble. I'm sure Snape would love the excuse, 'I didn't clean because I was being a b-'" He stopped mid sentence. The toothbrush had suddenly flown across the room and smacked him straight in the back of the head. Slowly he turned, his hands lowering to his hips.  
  
"Did you just throw that-" But again he was cut off when Ginny stood and held up her hands.  
  
"Get cleaning, Malfoy......"  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, you know I want to go, but if he is there, neither me nor Isabelle will be attending." Ginny sat before Hermione, discussing the wedding arrangements.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Harry is Ron's best friend, you're his sister. He cannot choose..." Hermione sighed, trailing off.  
  
"Harry Potter has caused my daughter and I to live a cursed life. Never will my daughter know her father, never will I sleep in a warm bed with him at my side. He was good, Hermione. He left that life. How would you feel? How could you live?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as Hermione stood, walking to her and kneeling beside her.  
  
"I couldn't live if anyone took Ron away. I have no idea how you deal with your grief, but if you don't come, what will that show? That you are a recluse old witch? Come now Ginny. Don't come for Harry, come for me, for Ron, for..." Hermione looked up, tilting her head, "Your mother would have wanted you to be at his wedding."  
  
Ginny dropped from the chair beside Hermione, sobs racking her body. Hermione embraced the fallen girl and rocked with her.  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter sat back in his chair, trying to block out the stack of papers on his desk. Trials, trials and more trials. It just never ended.  
  
Leaning forward again he picked up a large, white envelope and slowly removed its contents for the tenth time that night.  
  
Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger invite you to witness their...  
  
He stopped reading it and threw it on the desk. Would he even go? Ginny would be there, she was Hermione's Maid of Honor. She would be there with that sweet little girl of hers, what was her name? Annabelle? Elizabeth?  
  
Shaking his head he thought of what he had done wrong. He hadn't liked her in school, not until he had come to aid for Dumbledore after graduation. She was awesomely beautiful in her seventh year. But, she was taken....Draco Malfoy. Phft, why him? He was evil, his father had killed her mother..........He thought he had done the right thing, Draco had killed someone. What if he had turned on Ginny and.....Eliza...Elisa. ?  
  
Deep inside he knew the truth. Draco would never have harmed either of them. Harry knew this, but he had to do what was right. He had to protect Ginny and show her what she had missed when accepting that Deatheater....  
  
Silently, the gaunt frame of Harry James Potter rose and slowly carried itself out the door and through the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: o_o I finished. XD It's been too long since I put this out and I'll be faster for the next chapter. Uhm, yes I made Harry kinda evil, but I hate him. XD He deserves it. Ego crazy monkey is what he'll turn out to be, let me tell you.... The next chapter will be the wedding. :D Fun shtuff will happen and it will end in a cliff hanger. ;) Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Tales from the Cell  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A/n: XD Christmas Eve. I'm wrapping and writing. Wee.  
  
  
  
"I'm really glad you came, Ginny. Oh, Isabelle looks adorable. They'll love her...........oh and you! You look stunning!" Hermione beamed as she stepped up beside Ginny, standing before a large mirror.  
  
Isa sat on a tall chair, picking at a flower in her basket.  
  
The three were in a chamber to left of the field where Ron and Hermione were to be wed. Dumbledore would bind them as they said their vows.  
  
Ginny turned to Hermione and smiled, nodding.  
  
"I'm glad I came. Really glad."  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron stood beside Dumbledore, Harry watching his shoes and thinking things over. Ron was whistling, looking up and twitching whenever someone made a noise.  
  
Isabelle skipped through the isle, flinging white rose pedals all over the ground. She waves delightedly to Harry and Ron before taking her seat next to Mrs. Weasley in the front.  
  
Suddenly the familiar wedding tune struck up and Ron and Harry's heads snapped up to see Ginny, held in between Fred and George. The twins wore matching suits with bright yellow ties.  
  
But Harry didn't notice. He was looking straight at Ginny. Her hair was held in a bun, two long curls hanging at the sides of her face. Her warm brown eyes gleamed as she patted Fred on the shoulder and took her place to the left of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was so caught up in Ginny and her beautiful gown that he was shocked into reality as Hermione took her place beside Ginny.  
  
Ahh, Hermione. She looked splendid! Her hair, which had never lost its curl but shed the fuzz long ago, fell down her shoulders. Her pure white gown made her look an angel and it was clear Ron thought that as much as everyone else.  
  
His ears turned red as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
All eyes were on the couple as Dumbledore joined them together in holy matrimony. Every pair of ears that belonged to the Weasley's lit up as Ron and Hermione kissed.........and kissed..... Harry smirked and coughed, forgetting his problems as he leaned forward and tapped his best friend's shoulder.  
  
Ron's ears turned, if possible, even redder as he broke the kiss. Hermione giggled and looked out to large crowd, waving lightly at her father who was babbling and pointing at them.  
  
*  
  
After the ceremony, everyone herded into a large ballroom and sat around an immense table that seated them all comfortably. Ginny and Isabelle took seats in between Hermione and Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked towards every few minutes as he talked mindlessly with Ron and the twins.  
  
Soon, Harry was standing, giving the "Best Man's Speech." When he was finished he lifted his glass. His action was mirrored by everyone at the table, except for one.  
  
Ginny was not at her seat and neither was her daughter. Hermione whispered to Harry that Isa had to use the bathroom....Sure she did.  
  
*  
  
After a wonderful dinner that had been prepared by most of the women in the Weasley family together, the dance floor was opened up.  
  
Ron and Hermione glided across the floor and soon everyone was joining them. Hermione was passed from Ron, to her father, to Dumbledore, to Harry, to the twins (at the same time), and finally she was spun back to Ron.  
  
Harry stepped down after his dance and sat back, watching everyone dance. He was the only one off the dance floor, except for Ginny was sitting and spinning her daughter playfully at the head of the table.  
  
Bill Weasley jumped from the crowd and loped towards Ginny, offering a hand. Harry couldn't hear what was said, but the two seemed to be gesturing a lot towards Isabelle. Ginny shrugged and began to sat, but before she could rest for a second, Bill had pointed towards Harry and Isabelle was running towards him.  
  
Harry wasn't ready for the blow to his chest as Isabelle rammed into his stomach and enveloped him into a large hug.  
  
What an odd thing. He could barely remember her name, and yet she seemed to love him. She loved him despite how much he had screwed up her life.  
  
Ginny looked up and his emerald eyes locked onto Ginny's. She scowled but took Bill's hand and soon disappeared into the dance floor.  
  
Isabelle looked up and poked Harry on the nose.  
  
"Hi!! Hi!" She giggled.  
  
"Hello, El- Isabelle. How are you?"  
  
"I'm not too good today, Harry."  
  
"Aw, and why is that?"  
  
"I miss my daddy, Harry. Don't you miss him?" She looked up hopefully, tilting her head. Harry watched as her strawberry blonde hair, a mix of her parent's, fell off her shoulder. She smirks and Harry grimaced, oh how he remember that smirk. Why didn't she smile like him? Why couldn't her hair be pure as midnight, just like his? Oh, that's right, Ginny had chosen a Death Eater over him.  
  
Suddenly he was filled with a spark of anger. He looked to Isabelle and smiled.  
  
"I don't miss him all that much dear."  
  
Isabelle blinked, her young mind barely comprehending the concept of hate. "Why not?"  
  
"Because your father was a very bad ma-"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Ginny Weasley, red faced, had emerged from the crowd. Her hands were clenched at her site. Her jaw was tight as she strode forward, raising a fist.  
  
Harry squinted as he was hit full in the face. He stumbled back, Isabelle hopping off him. Ginny snorted, took Isabelle up in her arms and ran out of the ballroom.  
  
From outside, a shadowy figure rose a filled glass towards the departing figure Ginny Weasley.  
  
*  
  
Ginny, tears streaming down her face ran all the way to The Leaky Cauldron, nodded to the owner and threw floo into the fire place.  
  
Leaving the barkeep in awe, she shouted "home" and was soon standing in her living room.  
  
Isabelle blinked up at her mother, having not said a word since her conversation with Harry.  
  
"Momma, is daddy bad?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her daughter, thinking.  
  
"No, No Isa, he's not. Harry is bad. Now it's bed time. Hop off to the bathroom and brush your teeth...."  
  
*  
  
Hours after Isabelle and Ginny had fallen into troubled sleep, Ginny awoke with a start.  
  
It was nothing new, she woke up many times during the night, remembering that she was alone. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed, where Draco had slept.  
  
She was used to the cold of the sheets, but...the cold never came. The usually empty, frigid side of the bed was warm.  
  
Ginny stumbled from the bed and crept out into the hallway. She heard voices, heard Isabelle.  
  
She swore and dropped to her stomach, sliding towards her daughter's room. The door was cracked and Ginny could see Isa, her lamp light on, mumbling to a shadowy figure on the other side of the room.  
  
Isabelle turned and pointed towards Ginny and the figure started. Ginny jumped to her feet, looking for her wand, somewhere in her pockets. She kept her eyes on the figure as she found her wand and raised it.  
  
The figure stopped in the door way and held out his hands.  
  
"Stop, Ginny."  
  
Ginny's want clattered to the floor. She dropped to her knees, watching as the figure pushed back his hood, revealing a mop of blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Draco??"  
  
  
  
A/n: ha ha. XD I'm sorry if that chapter seemed a bit rushed, I tried my best. IF you would like to be notified when I update, please leave your e-mail in a review. I will add you to my list and you will be notified whenever I upload a new chapter. Happy reviewing, +wink+. 


	4. Chapter Four

Tales From The Cell  
  
Chapter Four  
  
a/n: In the beginning of this story, the title made sense. It doesn't anymore. XD I may change it, I may not. I may figure something out and add it in. So, if the title doesn't make sense, sorry. XD Also.....XD I put want in the bottom of the last chapter instead of wand. How horrible.  
  
Uhm...and the blue eyes thing; XD His eyes are just going to be blue for my story. Or maybe I'll add that into the story or something, lol.  
  
  
  
The shadowy figure was, most defiantly, Draco Malfoy. He didn't speak a word, just fell to his knees and lifted a cold hand to his wife's warm cheek.  
  
Ginny stared blankly before lifting her hands to his own, warming them. Isabelle watched as wordlessly, her parents declared their love for each other.  
  
*  
  
At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley were awoken by a crazed owl tapping at their window.  
  
Ron stumbled from the bed and grabbed the bird in his fist. He ripped the letter from his claws and dropped the owl, heading back to bed.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I hate to bother you on the night of your wedding, but all Aurors are to head straight to the Ministry. A prisoner has escaped and he has his wand. Come as quickly as you can.  
  
Thank You in advance, Neil Broden Auror Squadron Leader 3981  
  
Hermione groaned and leaned back in bed. Ron kissed her forehead before hopping out of bed and into his cloak. He blew a kiss to his new wife and disaparated.  
  
*  
  
Ron was soon at his headquarters, watching and listening to Neil Broden, the current leader of their small squadron. Dean Thomas, Dennis and Colin Creevey, and Cho Chang were the familiar members of this little group. There were others, but Ron didn't know them and didn't care to. All he cared about was getting in, getting the job done, the end. No need for names.  
  
"Alright, last night at about 2100 hours an armed and dangerous prisoner escaped from Azkaban. He is somewhere in London and it is our job to find him. His name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Draco? He'd escaped? Well, it would be easy to find him! He would go straight to Ginny and Isa.  
  
"Mr. Broden....I think I know where we can find him."  
  
*  
  
Draco looked straight into Ginny's eyes. He placed both hands gently on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I am so sorry," he whispered.  
  
Ginny hadn't spoken. She just looked into her husband's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was really here. But then...  
  
"Draco!! You're supposed to be in prison! You KILLED someone! You cannot be here, they'll come here first," Ginny started to stand but Draco gently pushed her down.  
  
"Listen to me. I had to kill him. It was either him or my girls," Draco's voice was stronger now and warmth was flooding into his veins once again.  
  
Before Ginny could respond, they heard shouts from outside. 3981 was on the move.  
  
*  
  
Ron, Dean, Neil and Cho stormed onto Ginny's property. They sidestepped curses and vicious beasts that inhabited her front yard, courtesy of Draco himself. Ron unlocked the door and the four entered.  
  
They found Ginny and Isabelle asleep in Ginny's room. Ron shook his sister awake.  
  
"Ginny, he's out. We need to search your hou-"  
  
"You will do no such thing! Dean Thomas, away from my closet! What is all this about?" Ginny looked as though she had been sleeping, but her red cheeks were really thanks to the crying she had been doing.  
  
"Draco escaped, Ginny. We think he may be here," Dean said.  
  
Ginny brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, looking down at Isabelle. She pulled the covers around her sleeping child, but Ron quickly pulled it back, having seen a shock of white-blond.  
  
"Ginny, when did you get a weasel?" Ron wrinkled his nose and brought the covers back up around his niece, looking to his sister.  
  
"Oh, um, we got Mr. Monkey just the other day. Isabelle missed her father and I was just, umh, trying to cheer her," Ginny smiled.  
  
Ron blinked and shrugged, turning to Neil, Cho and Colin as the entered the room.  
  
"We've searched the house, he's not here."  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Monkey?"  
  
As soon as the Aurors had left, the suspicious weasel had morphed into the striking form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Isabelle opened an eye and giggled, jumping into her father's lap.  
  
"That was fun mommy! We sure fooled Ronny!!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
  
But Ginny didn't reply, she was staring at her hands, shaking her head. Draco whispered to Isabelle and the young girl ran into her room.  
  
"I should have let them take you, Draco."  
  
"Ginny, what you have to do is listen to me."  
  
"Why should I? You are a murderer."  
  
"I know that, but it was the only way. Just listen. When I was in my 7th year, my father wanted me to take up the, uh, family tradition."  
  
"Killing people?"  
  
"No Ginny, listen. My father wanted me to kill you. He killed your mother just that year! That is the family tradition! The Malfoy men kill Weasley women; they've done it for year and years. I agreed to meet you, but I never ever was going to kill you. I turned my father in, you know that."  
  
"You were sent to kill me; that day in the dungeons?" She wouldn't believe, couldn't process it.  
  
"No, Snape and my father wanted me to, but I agreed only to meet you. Snape and I had row before I entered the dungeons. I walked in, I saw you. I thought to myself 'Draco, how can you kill anything so beautiful? How can you draw the pure, angelic blood of this woman?' I vowed right then that I would leave you be, I wouldn't touch you. You have to believe me," he gently took her hands in his and leaned forward, "But I couldn't leave you be, I love you Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked up at him. She wanted to believe him, she wanted hold him and forget it all, but. "That still doesn't explain why you killed........." she trailed off, hanging her head.  
  
"It was planned! I told them I would never ever kill my wife and my daughter. They said to kill him and his family, burn his house and all his documents and they'd let it slide. I knew they thought I was stupid. If I hadn't of been caught by your brother and his team of idiots, sorry, they would've killed me. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"So...you got caught on purpose. You didn't just flee or something? That makes no sense, Draco."  
  
"No no, Ginny. What would you have thought of me if I was accused of murder and I died with Death Eaters?"  
  
"Uh...I would have thought you were a traitor, a murderer and a Death Eater," She snorts, shaking her head, "but.that's what I already think."  
  
"No no. You thought I was one. But, I'm explaining to you now. I was forced to murder Fudge and his family so that you and Isa wouldn't have to die. I was never a Death Eater until they caught me. I was caught for the soul reason of being able to see you again, tell you the truth...to return to you one day. I'm so sorry, Ginny."  
  
*  
  
As soon as Ron walked in the door, he knew something had happened.  
  
For one, his wife, Hermione Granger, had met him at the door at 3 o'clock in the morning. He looked into her eyes and saw mixed emotions. Fear, excitement..  
  
"Ron! Just about an hour after you left I got a letter from the Esora!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hope Esora, the new Minister of Magic, sending them a letter?  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, all Aurors got one. Ever single one. I'm not in 'active duty' and neither is Harry, but he got one too! It's war, Ron! They've found the main Death Eater hide out. Supposedly, Draco left them a letter before he escaped. We're going to get every single Death Eater during their next meeting!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley;  
  
We, at the Ministry, discovered secret documents contained the location of a large velocity of perpetrators. Please use your secret-spell-pass code for more information. (Had to make it secure.()  
  
+inside+  
  
Draco Malfoy, escaped convict of Azkaban, left a lengthy letter with the dementors at the fortress. Inside, we were told the absolute location of the next Death Eater meeting. We have crews working on fighting through the magical bars around the area, but by the next time they meet, they won't be able to avoid us. Every Auror, all 115, even those not in active duty, will be assigned to this. Say your goodbyes and make sure your families are secure. It's now or never people. Make not that I will accompany you. It's now or never folks.  
  
Sincerely, Hope Esora  
  
A/n: Ok, next chapter will be before the little war thing. I will explain many things, like why how Draco got out. (Please leave you're e-mail address if you want to be updated when I update XD) Until then...  
  
Bean, Out. 


End file.
